


ace! amami x ace! reader smut

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asexuality, F/M, Lemon, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: read the title cowardsthis is all based off a hc don't @ me





	ace! amami x ace! reader smut

"Hey, y/n? Wanna have sex?" asked rantaro. You two had been dating for a while, and he's been reading a lot of online forums - all saying sex was nessecary. Amami never cared for it, and never really wanted to do so. However, he did want you to be happy, so he was willing to compromise. 

"No, not really..." You answered. "I'm sorry if this is disapointing but I'm ace... its okay if you want to leave me now or whatever since i can't satisfy you."

rantaro laughed in spite of himself. "haha, thats the only reason i asked... im acwe too, you know! i was so scared you wouldn't accept me bc i dont do that stuff... but were actually the same teehee"  
  


You smiled, relieved. this has been bugging you for months when you really had nothing to worry about. You spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch.

You two lived a happy life together, no sex needed.

**Author's Note:**

> dammit this would be nice haha
> 
> but nope my life isnt this perfect and im stuck in a relationship afraid of being abandoned for my lack of sexual attraction haha  
> I love him and would still go through but I’m afraid I’ll be trapped  
> I don’t want to be abandoned but I’ll end up giving in out of that fear HELP FUCK
> 
> help what do i do
> 
> this fic is a joke its actuallt a cry for help I have a history of uh bad things and I’m crying to the internet cos I don’t have therapist


End file.
